1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to board games and more specifically it relates to a travel assistance game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous board games have been provided in prior art that are adapted to entertain the players by challenging them, so that they will utilize their skill and acumen in playing the game. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.